


Simple Pleasures

by CommanderTeatime



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cutesy, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTeatime/pseuds/CommanderTeatime
Summary: Magnus Bane is a man of simple pleasures, and sometimes those simple pleasures are getting his husband to shout things in his New York accent to an empty Institute moments after being married.





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing with the idea of Magnus loving Alec's (Matt's) New York accent for a long time and it's almost 2 am, so I probably won't like this nearly as much later as I do right now, if that makes any sense.

Alec slipped his feet out of his shoes and placed them beside him on the steps of the Ops Center. He looked out to the emptiness of the room, the monitors all at rest with soft pulsing blue lights. 

At his first wedding, Magnus had pulled him away from the reception. His parents weren’t going to let all of their catering go to waste, and the last thing Alec wanted to do was stay in a room with eyes on him. Magnus had taken him here, talked to him a little, soothed the last of his nerves before they delved back into work. 

Magnus hadn’t told him then, but his best friend had died shortly before the wedding. His best friend, one of the only warlocks who could boast about being older than him, the man who had helped him cast his father back to Edom, had died, and Magnus had continued without losing a beat. 

He can’t help but wonder if Ragnor would have approved of his, of him. Alec has learned not to place his self worth in the opinions of others, Magnus has taught him that, but he can’t help it. 

Cat had found him outside of his office earlier, looking through messages on his phone from people who couldn’t make it, all of them wishing him and Magnus the best. She had pulled him aside and given him  _ the  _ talk. 

“This makes us family now.” She had said, her eyes watery with tears. “Not that we weren’t family before, but this, this is different.” 

It was. 

Everything was different. 

“I was hoping I’d find you here.” Magnus rushed through the Ops Center, his eyes a little wild from the energy of the reception, the joy that hadn’t left either one of them since that night in Alicante still gripping them tight. “As much as I love parties, I--”

“We’re not leaving.” Alec smirked and moved aside for Magnus to join him. “I promised my mom we’d stay.” He took Magnus’s hand in his.

Magnus relaxed, obviously relieved that Alec didn’t want to rush into whatever their after-wedding plans were. He leaned against Alec, looking out to the Ops Center in front of them. 

“I was thinking about the first time we did this, when you took me up here.” Alec squeezed Magnus’s hand a little. “I knew then, but… I didn’t want to know. I was so afraid of you, of this, and now it’s mine, and you’re mine.” 

“And you’re mine.” Magnus said softly, a smile in his voice. “I was thinking about it, too. I was afraid, too, the last thing I wanted was to show up to your wedding. I was so ready for you to destroy all of this, I was sure you were going to drive me insane.”

Alec snickered. “I already drive you insane.”

“A good insane.” Magnus bumped against him a little. “I wouldn’t plan a wedding in sixteen hours for just  _ anyone  _ who drove me insane. It would take me at least thirty-six to plan one for Jace and Clary.”

“I’m glad I received the expedient wedding package, then.”

Magnus pulled away a little, to look at him. “This isn’t all, I still have to smush a piece of cake into your face, and we have presents, and I was thinking about our honeymoon. Rome? Prague? Tokyo? I was thinking you might enjoy Sweden, it’s cold and snowy, but beautiful, and we might see the northern lights.” 

“I was thinking anywhere, as long as I’m with you.” 

“You don’t have to shmooze me, we’re married. I can’t leave.” Magnus locked their fingers together. 

“Shmooze?” Alec couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Yeah, you  _ shmooze  _ me, Alexander, you’re the cat’s pajamas, and I’m stuck on a swell guy like you, doll.” Magnus moved in close, kissing him and letting his glamor slip away just for the moment. “What'd ya say we leave these kiddos alone, doll, and skedaddle on outta here?”

Alec kissed him, pulling him into a deeper, more passionate kiss, just to stop him from speaking more old timey slang. He pulled away for air, just for a moment. “If you booked that thousand dollar hotel, I’ll divorce you.” 

“First you neck me, now you tell me to scram?”

“ _ Neck  _ you?” Alec knew that it was 1920’s slang for ‘kiss’, but it still felt so out of place and outrageous coming from his husband. He tried to think of a way to outdo him, to surprise the Magnus Bane. “I’m going to do more than shove cake into your face.” Alec laughed, “but golly, you sure are… great.” He could already feel the heat of being flustered rise to his face. The room already felt so warm from the party, from dancing together until his feet ached. Alec rested his head against Magnus’s collar, hiding his face and his smile.

Magnus giggled, “I’m great.” He rested his head against Alec’s. “Now that we’re married, will you  _ please  _ just say ‘forget about it’, accent and all?” 

“Is that why you married me? To make fun of me for being from New York? I’m crushed.” 

“Forget about it.” Magnus said to him, mimicking the accent. “Just once.” 

Alec pulled away for just a moment and rubbed at his eyes with his free hand before watching his husband look at him. He knew Magnus was just teasing him, this was what they did, Alec would tease Magnus for speaking in old slang, Magnus would tease him for being a New Yorker. 

“Forget about it!” He said, a little too loudly.

Magnus laughed. “I’m walkin’ here!”

“Hey! I’m walkin’ here!” Alec parroted. 

“I hate to interrupt this, but Max won’t stop telling Madzie to stick her fingers in the cake.” Maryse said from the bottom level of the Ops Center. 

Alec swallowed his pride as Magnus erupted back into laughter, folding in on himself before he finally collected himself, still tearing up. He leaned in and kissed Alec. 

“That was the best wedding present anyone could ever give me.” Magnus told him, his eyes still bright and green. He stood and blinked, the glamor slipping back over into a bright amber color as Alec slipped on his shoes and stood up as well. “Please tell me Jace is around the corner with a camera.” Magnus said, still dabbing at his tears. 

Maryse’s smile spread a little wider. “No, and I’m cutting both of you off, no more wine.” 


End file.
